Picture Perfect
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Everytime something good happened in Maya's life, Shawn took a picture. / Moments between Shawn, Katy and Maya. (OneShot)


**a/n: Hi everyone! So after seeing the episode Girl Meets Masterplan, I had to write something. So this is a little one-shot. It's little moments in the lives of Maya, Katy and Shawn mixed with the Matthews, cause I adore all of them. Hope you enjoy :) **

**If you haven't seen Girl Meets Masterplan, this will contain spoilers, kinda.**

**Also, I would like to give a birthday shoutout to Bethany Tucker. Happy Birthday!**

Maya thought her birthday was pretty life changing, it was the day after she'll always remember. Maya woke up that morning, excited for the rest of the day. Even if her mother had another early shift, she was going to be spending time at the Matthews. She had a whole day planned with Riley, who promised to make up for tying her up. Being tied up for the majority of her birthday left her a little sore and achy, but that wasn't stopping her bad mood.

She was happily humming as she get was getting ready._ Oh god_, she thought. _Riley is rubbing off on me with her positivity_. Even after learning the truth about her father, she didn't let it get her down. Maya got ready for the day, and made her way to Riley's window. Which, unsurprisingly was open.

"Morning Riley" Maya greeted with a smile.

"Good morning fourteen year old" Riley greeted back with a smile. " You seem to be very perky for someone who claims that they aren't a morning person" She teased.

"Riley, you of all people should know I am not a morning person." Maya said. " Well, considering I didn't spend my morning tied up and trapped, I feel pretty good"

Riley looked down. "I'm sorry-

Maya cut her off. " No worries honey, you did it because you care about me."

Maya put her arm around Riley's shoulder. " I love you for it"

"Friendship power" Riley cheered as she put her hand up.

Maya and Riley clicked rings.

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

"Girls" Topanga called. " Breakfast time"

"Coming!" The girls called back.

They linked arms and made their way to the kitchen table.

Topanga and Auggie were sitting on one side, while Shawn was on the other. Cory was making pancakes.

"Morning family" Riley said with a smile.

"You're are just in time" Cory said as he put a plate of pancakes on the table. " I just made more pancakes, because a certain someone, keeps on eating them"

Both girls looked at Auggie.

"Don't look at me, it was him!" He exclaimed in quick self defense, pointing to Shawn.

Riley and Maya shifted their judgmental gaze towards Shawn. He looks down.

"Sorry girls. They are really good" He defended.

"Well leave some for us, will ya?" Maya said. "Mrs. Matthews only lets us eat pancakes on the weekends. School days we get oatmeal"

Maya, Auggie and Riley shuddered in thought of the oatmeal.

Cory laughed. "They like my cooking better" He teased.

"Excuse me for wanting the kids to be healthy" Topanga said.

"Anyway, before I get into an argument with my beautiful wife" Cory said. " I just remembered we have chocolate chips, I can throw those in the pancakes if you'd like"

"Yay!" Riley cheered.

The girls took a seat next to Shawn.

"So girls, I have to take more pictures of the city. Would you like to come with me?"

/*/

Riley, who was tired after being tied up for most of the night, fell asleep on the car ride there.

The two girls were in the back seat, and Riley fell asleep on Maya's shoulder.

"So" Maya cleared her throat. "Shawn"

"Yeah Maya"

"Why do you care?" She asked, she moved a piece of Riley's hair behind her ear.

She was unable to look at Shawn while she asked.

"Why'd you go see my mom?" She asked.

Shawn sighed. "Honestly, I feel like you've been through enough as it is. I didn't want you to have a terrible birthday. I wanted it to be special"

Maya let it sink in, she was just getting use to having the Matthews take care of her.

" But you're treating me like I'm your..." She struggled for words.

"daughter" She finally said.

" Maya" Shawn struggled for words as well. "You remind me, of me. I've made some bad decisions. I don't want to see you go through that. You are to special not to be cared about"

"If I'm so special, why do I get left?" She asked, genuinely wanting an answer.

"Hey kiddo, don't do this to yourself. The people that leave you don't matter" He said. "It's the people that stay with you. Like Riley, Cory, Topanga, your mother, and... me"

"Well, if you don't mind" Maya said. " I'm going to take a nap." She knew she probably wasn't going to sleep, but she couldn't handle the emotional intensity of the conversation.

"I will wake you guys up when we get there" He promised.

Maya, to her surprise, drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her head rested on top of Riley's.

At the nearest red light, Shawn looked back to check on the girls.

He saw them, peacefully sleeping, looking innocent and content.

So, he look a picture.

/*/

Shawn and Maya entered the Nighthawk diner. " Shawn, why are we here?" Maya asked.

"Because, I think you are your mom need a break from everything" He answered honestly. "Riley told me you had a rough week at school"

Maya looked down. "Yeah, it's nothing though" She pushed it off, not one to talk about her problems.

" It isn't nothing. But anyway, it's looking pretty slow around here. You're mom isn't missing anything"

Katy saw her daughter and Shawn, and made her way to them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Actually it's going to be great" Shawn said. " You are done working for the day. We are all going out for ice cream"

"Ice cream?" Maya questioned.

"Sorry, Mr. Camera Man" Katy said. " You can't just walk out of work"

"Funny story. I had Cory give me information on the diner. Found your boss's number. Gave him a call, and got you the rest of the day off" Shawn said.

"Matthews" Maya said. " Always the fixers"

"So, you guys up for it?" Shawn asked.

"Sure" Katy and Maya said.

They made their way to the park. It was a decent walk away from the diner.

"So, how was school?" Katy asked her daughter.

"It was okay" She lied. Shawn looked at her.

"My art teacher came to me today and told me some good news. One of the parents who came the art show a while ago, works at a museum. He wants my work featured in the local youth section" Maya said.

"Baby girl, that's awesome!" Katy said with pride. While, she had yet to see her daughter's art, she knew she was talented.

" So this is totally an ice cream occasion" Shawn insisted. " It can be a celebration"

"I'm surprised Riley didn't tell me though" Shawn said, more to himself.

"Have your little niece spying on me?" Maya questioned playfully.

"No" He answered. " I'm just surprised"

"Well, camera man" Using the nickname she adopted from her mother. " She didn't tell you because I didn't tell her. I love Riley. But, she gets so hopeful. I don't want to disappoint her"

"Maya, nothing you do will disappoint her" Shawn said. " Cory and I, we were always there for each other. After all you are like me and Cory. Possibly, closer"

Maya smiled at the thought of her best friend. "Thanks. But, I still think you shouldn't be buying me ice cream"

"Why not?"

"It's not necessary to-

Shawn cut her off.

"Maya, please. I know your going to put your walls up. For you and your mother. But I won't hurt either of you, I promise" He looked at her and Katy. He vowed to himself he would never put this girls through pain. He would hate himself if he did.

Maya looked at Shawn and her mother. Her mother looked happy, she hadn't seen her smile this much in a while.

"So, what flavor of ice cream would you like?" Shawn asked as they approached the ice cream truck.

"Cookie dough" Katy and Maya replied at the same time.

They both laughed, which caused Shawn to laugh.

Shawn looked between the mother and daughter. They looked happy and stress free.

So, he took a picture.

./*/

The day Maya's artwork was being displayed, everyone came to see it.

Riley stood faithfully by her side, their arms linked.

Cory, Topanga and Auggie were in the front, smiling proudly.

Lucas and Farkle were there as well.

But her most surprising visitors, was her mom and Shawn.

"Mom! Shawn!" She went to go give them a hug. Her mom had told her that she had to work late, and Shawn said he would be out of town.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this, did you?" Katy said.

"Hi Ms. Hart, Hi Uncle Shawn" Riley said, giving them a hug

"Hey darling" Katy greeted back.

Riley smiled back, happy for her best friend.

"Hey, Riley" Cory called. He saw his best friend, and smiled. He wanted him, Katy and Maya to have time for themselves."Come here honey"

Riley gave Maya a quick hug, then went to look at the other paintings with her family.

"So, I have a surprise" Shawn said. He gave Maya her locket. The chain broke a couple days ago, and he promised to get it fixed.

She quickly grabbed the locket, and opened the picture she very much cherished. She loved it so much. It reminded her of her birthday. She missed wearing it so much.

"Thanks, but one thing needs to be fixed" Maya said.

Katy and Shawn looked at her, waiting to know how to fix it.

"The picture inside" She said.

"Shawn, will you please be in the picture with me and my mom?"

Shawn smiled. " No problem, kid"

He got his camera ready.

Shawn, Katy and Maya all stood together, arms around each other smiling.

All of them were happy together.

So, he took a picture.

**A/n: Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. Feel free to share your thoughts. I honestly can not wait for more episodes with Shawn and Katy with it. **

**Hope you have a wonderful day**

**xoxoxo**

**-Summer**


End file.
